


"The Occupation" Drabbles

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: I should've posted these sooner...but here are two drabbles for "The Occupation." The first one is solely based off of the preview clip that had been posted with Rebel's Recon, so I didn't know what would actually happen. It was also inspired bythis comicbymeldy-arts. The second is at the end of the episode, and focusing on Ezra's worries about Lothal. Both have a little bit of Sabine and Ezra, but they are platonic, really just comforting each other.





	"The Occupation" Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> [A Dying Planet](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/166790437003/meldy-arts-your-home-isnt-exactly-the-place)   
>  [Words of Comfort](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/167040566958/words-of-comfort)

**"A Dying Planet"**

Ezra couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Lothal had looked imperial last time he had visited, but it had still looked like his home. Now it was barely recognizable. Fires burned, tainting the blue sky, turning it to a hazy grey. The grass that always changed with the season was dried and brown, despite it being the wet season. Though one would never guess that by the lack of natural clouds in the sky.

As they neared the ground, Ezra couldn’t bare to look at it, and yet he couldn’t turn his gaze away. The whole planet looked sick. No, it was sick, he could feel it in his chest. The balance of it all was broken, it was fading.

The Broken Horn settled on the ground, but Ezra barely noticed it. The ramp lowered, he dreaded what he would see, but he had to know.

Stale air hit his lungs, despite being in the middle of nowhere. The wind - though warmed by the fire - had a cold dread to it. Nothing like it should be.

Closing his eyes, Ezra tried to feel for the familiar comfort coming to Lothal had always brought. The peace, the familiarity that had always calmed him on the streets. But it wasn’t there.

A hand grabbed his and he griped it back. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know it was Sabine.

Anger, pain, sadness, loss. Emotion after emotion swirled through Ezra’s mind. He wanted to make the Empire pay. Pay for destroying his home. They would pay. But would it be enough? Revenge couldn’t bring back his planet. It was too far gone. He could feel it in his soul.

He gripped Sabine’s hand tighter. They had a mission to complete, but first he let himself mourn for his planet. Tears fell on the dry ground. It would never be enough to save it, but for one moment Ezra felt the calm. Then it was gone.

 

* * *

 

**"Words of Comfort"**

The moons were rising. A frigid breeze stung Ezra’s cheek, but he didn’t notice the cold at all. He couldn’t push away all of the worry that had settled inside his chest ever since Ryder had saved them. The new tie defender wasn’t that bad, was it? There was still hope, they could still do this. Right? Doubt crept into his chest again. What if he couldn’t save Lothal? What if this was all in vain? There had already been so many close calls. Was he willing to lose his family to save his planet? And what if he couldn’t save Lothal, what if it was too far gone? What if he was too late?

Ezra buried his head in his hands. He was in over his head. He had to save Lothal, and if he couldn’t well…he would die trying. That’s what his parents had done. Maybe he was being selfish, focusing on one planet over others, but change in this war had to start somewhere, why not Lothal? Then maybe the Rebellion would take this all seriously and stop dancing around this ‘conflict’ as they called it and would just start fighting a war that the Empire would win if they didn’t do something.

“Nice night.”

Sabine’s voice broke Ezra from his thoughts.

“Yeah, it’s not as bad out here.” He said, looking up at the wilds of Lothal, the parts the Empire hadn’t quite destroyed yet.

Sabine sat down next to him and Ezra cast a glance at her. She was looking out across the plains, her eyes were still, she wasn’t taking in all of the details of the scenery like she normally did, when she did that her eyes flicked back and forth, not missing a thing.

“All of Mandalore used to be habitable. Now it needs biodomes. My people fought so much they destroyed the land.”

Her words didn’t exactly make Ezra feel any better, it just reminded him of what might be in store for Lothal if the Empire continued their work. Biodomes would be a best-case scenario. Looking out across the land, Ezra had to close his eyes. It was so beautiful now – although only a glimpse of what it had been – and it would all die if the Empire had its way.

A hand rested on his and Ezra opened his eyes to see Sabine looking at him, her eyebrows furrowed in worry, and yet a light shone in her eyes.

“I couldn’t do anything to help Mandalore back then, but I’ll do everything I can to help save Lothal.” She squeezed his hand. “You’re not alone, Ezra. We’ll figure this out.”

Ezra took a deep breath, trying to accept the comfort in her words. “Thanks Sabine.”

“Anytime.” She smiled at him, a gentle smile – the kind he rarely saw but that made the world just a little bit brighter.


End file.
